


wishing on the stars

by hspecters



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cheesy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hspecters/pseuds/hspecters
Summary: It's the end of another year, and once again, Noctis is faced with begrudgingly attending Insomnia's annual masquerade ball, before spending midnight by himself out on the balcony. Even Ignis has a date this year.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	wishing on the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshriku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, KARI! LOVE, YOUR SECRET SANTA

Noctis hates the festive period.

There was a time it was fun; when he was a kid, and both of his parents were still around, and the days were filled with attention, and toys, and a general feeling of cheeriness. When his father would leave to fulfil his state duties, and Noctis spent his time playing with Ignis while his mother watched them with a smile on her face - he guesses that was nice.

But now he has to accompany his father to those state duties, and Ignis is strictly his advisor when they’re at the palace, not his best friend, and the days are so long and dull.

They make appearances everywhere, be that for televised broadcasts to the city or touring the streets, greeting the citizens of Lucis while Noct tries to look interested and present. And it’s not that he doesn’t care; he does love his city, and though it terrifies him knowing that he’ll rule it some day, he does understand the importance of showing his face and being in the moment and celebrating with everyone.

It’s just that he’d rather be at his apartment playing a video game with Prompto while Gladio sips cans and roots for whichever of them is winning at the time, and Ignis is baking festive treats behind them and sighing pointedly at the lone, wonky tree in the corner that doesn’t have lights or tinsel, just some paper snowflakes that Prompto made one day and a star made out of kitchen foil.

He’d much, much rather be there.

That’s how the start of his December goes, and he loves it. And when it all goes away and he has to return to the citadel for a few weeks to be crown prince again, he feels like part of him is missing. Noct tells himself that the missing part is the contentment he feels when his friends are around him, and the sky is dark and the snow is falling but the apartment is warm.

He doesn’t like to consider that maybe the missing part is just Prompto.

Still, it’s the final day of the year now, and in just a few short days, he’ll be back where he belongs, frantically cramming with Prom for all the homework they skipped out on doing over the break. Noct knows he’d probably be able to get a free pass from his tutors if he wanted; after all, he’s pretty sure most of his peers didn’t have their holidays tied up with attending banquets and discussing matters of state.

He likes to feel normal though, and normality to him is cheers’ing a can of a caffeine-filled energy drink with Prom and the both of them swapping notes into the early hours of the morning, finally to pass out for three hours of terrible sleep before getting up for school.

It’s their final year, and it almost feels like tradition at this point.

“All ready for tonight, Highness?” Ignis asks him, wandering into Noct’s bedroom, where he’s surveying the stuffy-looking tuxedo hanging up before him, along with a bunch of other things laying on his bed.

“Sure, Iggy, you know me. Masquerade balls are my favourite.”

Ignis smirks at him as Noct rolls his eyes.

“It’s only one night. And even I can’t get you out of a centuries-old event.”

“What if I threaten to fire you?”

“You think your father would fire me?”

Noctis narrows his eyes at Ignis, who is smiling broadly at him. “Traitor.”

“I know, I know, I’m the worst. So, do you know what you’re doing with all of this?”

Ignis gestures to the bed, and Noct looks up at him, wide-eyed and fearful.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you going to be here to help?”

Ignis barks a laugh. “You’re eighteen, Noct.”

“And?”

“And also I won’t be here. I have to go pick up my plus one, and there won’t be time for me to... dress you... and pick him up too.”

Noctis is reeling, and he’s not sure whether it’s because he’s going to have to figure out a bow tie by himself or because Ignis apparently has a date. 

Unnerved and unsure of which to bring up first, he simply splutters, until Ignis takes pity on him and interrupts.

“I got you a bow tie that clips together, see.” He demonstrates, and Noct smiles at him despite himself.

“Thank you.”

“Well I know what you are and aren’t capable of,” Ignis teases gently.

“And what are these?”

“Those are cufflinks, Noct.”

“Got it. This?”

“That’s your mask.”

“And who’s your plus one?”

“Nice try,” Ignis laughs, and heads for the door. “I have to go. Good luck with all of this, and I’ll see you later, Highness.”

Ignis leaves, and Noct is left by himself, still looking at the foreign items on his bed. Making an executive decision, he swallows his pride and texts Gladio for help, deciding that Gladiolus teasing him for not being able to dress himself is less embarrassing that showing up to a ball with over a hundred members of Insomnian nobility not looking proper.

It takes Gladio less than a minute to reply with an apology, that he’s with Iris and his father, and they’re all coming together with their plus ones.

Noctis sits down on an empty spot of the bed with a huff.

He was banking on surviving the night by hanging out with his friends, but now that everyone seemed to have dates, it looked like Noct would be on his own. 

Great.

He’d pleaded with his father in previous years to let him invite Prompto, just so he’d have some support, but his father had refused to budge. Though understanding of Noct’s argument, the crown prince of Lucis couldn’t simply show up to a royal event with his best friend. Anyone on Noct’s arm would immediately be seen as a romantic interest, and until Noct had found someone he planned to spend his entire life with, he’d be attending events on his own.

The realisation that he wanted that someone to be Prompto had left Noct a little speechless, and his father had taken that for the end of their conversation.

Noctis sighs, coming back to himself. He wishes, more than anything, that Prompto could be that person, but Noct loves him far too much to ever ask him to do that. The scrutiny someone would face as the ‘romantic interest’ of Prince Noctis - Prompto didn’t deserve that. Prom was the best of all of them, and so far, Noct had managed to shield him from the worst of attention as the Prince’s best friend. Asking any more of him than that was unfair.

For a second, he contemplates asking Prompto to sneak in tonight and help him get ready for this damn ball, but immediately realises how cruel that would be; rubbing it in his face that he wasn’t invited to the event. Noct knows this sort of event isn’t Prompto’s thing, and he’d more than likely not care at all, but Noct isn’t about to risk it.

He’d simply have to suck it up and get himself dressed, and hope he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself.

Noct eyes the cufflinks warily. Better get started now.

* * *

The ball is, predictably, incredibly dull.

Noctis does the rounds with his father for a few hours, meeting and greeting everyone in attendance and desperately trying to remember everyone’s names, the masks not doing much to help.

Eventually his father takes pity on him, and allows Noct to slink away, much to his relief. Finding a stray chair at the side of the room, he drags it a few feet to a quiet, slightly shadowy spot, and drops into it fairly ungracefully. His phone is almost fully charged, so between some King’s Knight and people-watching, he’s pretty much set for the next few hours. Then, as the clock starts to drift towards midnight, he’ll sneak out to the balcony same as he does every year, and Ignis will probably keep him company, same as he does every year.

It’s not all that fun, to ring in every new year in the same, slightly lame way, but it beats being inside with all of the cheering and hollering, and worse, kissing.

From his new vantage point, Noct scours the room, being nosy.

Gladio is surrounded by people, of course, with girls hanging off each arm, and everyone laughing at everything he says. He’s broken the mask rule, not wearing one, but then Noct thinks it was probably a struggle for him just to put a shirt on, so he gives him his dues. 

Noct is happy that Gladio has people in his life who clearly appreciate him, because he certainly doesn’t get that level of respect day to day, slumped on Noct’s couch after an unsuccessful training session, getting hit in the face with a slipper Prompto was aiming at Noct.

Iris is dancing with someone in the middle of the dancefloor, and Noct will readily admit that she’s pretty nimble on her feet, putting most of the other dancers to shame. Clarus is watching her fondly from where he’s stood next to Regis, pride on his face. That almost makes Noct smile.

There are others scattered around the room that Noct vaguely recognises; Cor is in deep conversation with a spiky haired man, and the Lady Lunafreya is dancing with a man whose white-blue hair rivals Ravus’ in its brightness while a scruffy looking man with an untucked shirt and unruly hair watches them with a scowl. Noct smirks to himself; trust Luna to get herself wrapped up in trouble at a ball. 

The only other person he’s looking for is... Ignis.

Noct spies him at that moment leading another man over to get some drinks, and narrows his eyes.

Ignis is easily recognisable, a mask doing nothing to distract from his frankly ridiculous hair, but Noct doesn’t think he knows his date. The man is dressed immaculately, a perfectly tailored suit on his slim form, and a rather extravagant black mask that covers some of his hair as well as most of his face.

It bothers him that he doesn’t know who Ignis’ date is, and it bothers him that Ignis has a date at all. Not because he’s in any way jealous, but because this is the first year in a long time that Ignis hasn’t dutifully kept him company at this awful event, and even though Noct doesn’t begrudge Iggy some happiness, he feels even lonelier this year.

The hours pass easily enough, he supposes. He plays on his phone as often as he can, mingles when he can feel his father glaring at him. Laughs along with Gladio’s group of friends for a while, steals a waltz with Luna and laughs with her about her choice of dance partners, even catches Ignis at the bar, sadly sans plus one.

All too soon and not soon enough, there are five minutes until midnight, and Noct takes that as his usual cue to escape to the balcony.

The cold outside is biting, which is the sole reason he doesn’t spend the entire evening out here, but for just a few minutes, it’s nice. With the doors closed behind him and the wind whistling around, there is nothing in those moments but Noctis and the stars above him, peaceful and reassuring in their constant nature. Though the years pass, the sky above him never changes, and it’s a comforting thought when many of his others are so loud and unhelpful.

He hears the door open behind him, and doesn’t turn round. Iggy joins him every year, not wanting Noct to be alone as the clock strikes midnight. A loyal friend who Noct probably doesn’t deserve, but thankfully, it’s his job to stick around.

“He said you’d be out here.”

Noctis nearly jumps out of his skin when the voice he hears is not Ignis’, but Prompto’s.

Whirling round, Noct blinks, taking in the fact that yes, Prompto is stood in front of him, smirking and looking incredibly dashing in a tux.

“What the... how... how did you... I-“

Prompto laughs at Noct’s speechlessness.

“Well since you’ve never invited me to this thing, I had to find another way in.”

“Did you break into the citadel?” Noct asks in a conspiratorial whisper, eyes wide. Prompto’s way ballsier than he thought. And why did he wear a suit?

Prompto rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe they’re going to let you run this place someday.” Noctis frowns at him. “Ignis invited me. Told me some story about how you go on and on each year about not being able to invite me, even though you so desperately-“

“I have never done that. Never said that.”

“Sure. So I figured, hey, if Ignis is willing to buy me drinks all night just to surprise you, I’ll play along. Beats playing video games by myself.”“I knew that’s what you’d be doing!” Noct cries triumphantly, and Prompto holds out his arms in despair.

“I tell you that Ignis and I planned an elaborate affair to get me into this royals-only event as a surprise so you wouldn’t have to spend the night alone, and your main takeaway is that?”

Noctis has the decency to look a little sheepish.

“Sorry,” he says, scratching his head. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, you idiot,” Prompto laughs, finally wandering over to him so they’re standing side by side on the balcony, arms resting on the concrete balustrade. Noctis thinks Prompto is the only person in the entire world who’s ever dared call him an idiot, and he loves it. “It’s my pleasure.”

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Noctis says softly, turning to face him again. 

The moonlight highlights all the sharp lines of Prompto’s face, casts him in a different light. In the sunlight, Prompto glows, freckles dusting his face, and his eyes twinkling in a way that usually makes Noctis’ heart soar. At night though, at night he shines. His features cast shadows, and his eyes glint, sharper than usual, and Noct’s heart is racing, twisting, hovering in his throat.

“Me too,” Prompto replies, and he turns too, and Noct isn’t sure if he imagines it, but there is a brief expression on Prompto’s face that seems to show everything Noct is feeling too.

The ten second countdown beginning inside snaps them out of their trance, and they stand up, straightening out and facing one another.

Kissing Prompto at midnight is something Noctis has only ever dreamed of, but he can’t do it. Noctis loves Prompto far too much to ever act on those feelings, to force the happy and carefree object of his affections into a life filled with rules and expectations. 

Prompto is a free spirit, and Noct will be damned if he’s the one to anchor him down.

There’s something in Prompto’s eyes though, an expectation, a hopefulness, and Noct tries to look away, tries not to see it. If he holds Prompto’s eyes for too long, reason will be lost, and he’ll find himself doing something he shouldn’t. 

So he turns his head, looks down at the ground as the crowd inside chant ‘four, three, two’, except there’s a gentle hand on his cheek tilting his head back up again.

Prompto spends that final second, a second that feels like it lasts an eternity, searching Noct’s eyes for something, and whatever it is he finds, it must be better than Noct at admitting the truth.

As the clock strikes midnight, Prompto kisses him, short, sweet, chaste.

It is not enough.

As everyone cheers inside, hugging one another and wishing each other well for the year ahead, Noct pulls Prompto back, grabs the lapel of his jacket with one hand and twists the other into Prom’s hair, and kisses him again, longer, harder. 

Noctis has always been terrible with words, so he tries to make his actions count instead this time, convey everything he thinks and feels with a kiss, and when they finally break apart, heads spinning, hearts racing, Prompto’s elated expression makes him think that maybe he succeeded.

“Happy New Year, Noct,” Prompto says, breathless.

“Happy New Year, Prom,” Noct echoes, half-laughing.

Their happiest yet, perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'All I Want for Christmas is New Year's Day' by Hurts.
> 
> Hey, Kari, and anyone else here, I really hope you enjoyed reading this Promptis fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm a sucker for the midnight kiss on NYE, and thought Prompto surprising Noct would be cute! I love you so much, and happy new year! <3


End file.
